fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Tyanatris
Bad Tyanatris (originally just Tyanatris) is an original villain character originally thought up by Vrokorta's younger brother. Eventually, there came a time when Tyanatris removed all the evil from his body, but that was when Vrokorta realized Bad Tyanatris, & made him his own character. The evil that Tyanatris removed from his body took on its own form, appearing as a darker colored version of Tyanatris himself. Bad Tyanatris originates from the Randomention, his goals being to completely take it over. However, once his nemesis left the Randomention, he wanted to leave as well, the only problem being their were rules keeping him from doing so. Using the knowledge he'd gained from others who broke out, Bad Tyanatris devised a plan that would make him strong enough to leave the Randomention. His plan succeeded, but the heroes of Imagining Time defeated him, & he lost his powers. Lucky for him, he managed to escape before he could be sent back, & he eventually joined the Villains, & is now a member of their team. Not long after, he realized what he needed to defeat his nemesis, the power to absorb & reflect attacks. Once he gained this power, he finally achieved victory over Aggressive Kirby. Powers & Stats Tier: At least 3-C, possibly higher Name: Bad Tyanatris (or just Tyanatris) Origin: Imagining Time Gender: Male Age: 120 years Alignment: Neutral Evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Can fire lasers from his hands, as well as power his blows with energy), Flight, Skilled Melee Fighter (Very skilled in close combat), Teleportation, Invisibility, Weather Manipulation (Can create thunderstorms, & tornadoes), Summoning (Can create various minions out of nothing), can stretch his neck, skilled digger, can create shock waves, Size Manipulation (Can use his grow ray to grow), Fire Manipulation, Heat Resistance, Absorption, Power Mimicry, Air Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Absorption, Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Utterly stomped the Randomention Mario Bros & Pandamon, kicked a black hole light years away, can easily compete with Mega level Digimon, managed to defeat Aggressive Kirby under certain circumstances), possibly higher (As a member of the Villains, his power far surpasses that of most others) Speed: MFTL+ (Kept up with the Randomention Mario Bros. & Aggressive Kirby) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Can spin a moon of unknown size by running on it) Striking Strength: At least Galactic, possibly higher Durability: At least Galaxy level (Takes hits from Pandamon & Aggressive Kirby, the latter of which matched him in combat), possibly higher Stamina: Godlike Range: Standard melee range, higher with abilities, stellar with lasers (Destroyed the Sun with a single laser) Standard Equipment: A grow ray, an airship Intelligence: Extraordinary genius (Comes up with many villainous schemes, smart enough to build complex machines) Weaknesses: Can be over confident Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Vrokorta Category:Martial Artists Category:Size Shifters Category:Leaders Category:Neutral Evil Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Imagining Time